<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coco's Reward by Goombario</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809818">Coco's Reward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario'>Goombario</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, Bird, F/F, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After helping Crash reach Cortex's blimp, in addition to collecting every crystal and gem on the island by herself, Coco demands that she be rewarded instead of her brother. Tawna reluctantly complies but has no idea what Coco has in mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coco Bandicoot/Tawna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coco's Reward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place at the ending of Crash Bandicoot 1, N.Sane Trilogy's version. For those who haven't played the game, the entire thing can be played as Coco except for the boss fights. Crash is required to do those. Contains mention of Tawna getting fucked by an eagle.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tawna watched in anticipation as a red curtain slowly fluttered open in front of her. After escaping Dr. Cortex's wrath and finding a friendly eagle that was willing to help her escape (after she was bent over the balcony's wall and fucked for hours by the surprisingly well-endowed, apparently male bird in exchange for this favor,) her savior, her boyfriend Crash Bandicoot, had finally arrived.</p><p>As the red curtain opened, Crash looked out at the world. At the sight of Tawna, Crash looked absolutely thrilled. With an obvious sense of pride, he started to walk towards her. He looked quite pleased with himself as he took that first step ... but that didn't last long.</p><p>"Whoa!" Crash yelled in surprise as he was pushed away from the balcony's opening. Tawna blinked, looking surprised at her boyfriend's sudden interruption. Did Cortex find him? In order to even reach this spot on the outside of the castle, Crash would have had to collect many important artifacts on the island, so certainly the bandicoot was more than a match for the huge-headed scientist, right?</p><p>"Move aside, big bro!"</p><p>Tawna recognized that voice. Coco Bandicoot, Crash's younger sister, stepped into view. She paused and looked down to her left, and when Tawna tilted her head she could see a dazed Crash on the floor.</p><p>"I don't care if it messes with time! After everything I went through, I deserve something!" Coco said angrily, gently kicking at Crash's still body. Crash twitched, making Coco giggle at her brother's usual silly antics. He'd be fine, probably. Coco turned to look at Tawna and gave the older girl a smile as she approached. "Sorry, Tawna. I guess you deserve an explanation."</p><p>"That'd be nice, sweetie," Tawna replied with a nod. "I didn't even know you were on the island! I thought Cortex got rid of you when you wouldn't be in his army!"</p><p>"Hey, don't blame me. The internet connection's horrible here." Coco patted her pink laptop that she carried in her right hand. "Why would I want to hang out in a place without the net?"</p><p>"I ... uh, right ..." Tawna nodded, having no idea what Coco was talking about. "What did you mean, 'everything you went through'? What happened?" Coco sighed at her question, shaking her head.</p><p>"You don't want to know most of it, but since you asked ..." Coco trailed off. She held up a hand, counting off stories on her fingers as she spoke. "I almost fell off a huge broken bridge but ended up getting my suspenders and panties torn open by a very aroused boar who must have kept me around for seven rounds, one of Cortex's scientists decided to push me to my knees and have his way with my mouth ... complete with a sticky result." Coco stuck out her tongue, a look of disgust on her face. She shook her head to get the idea out of her mind, and resumed her explanation.</p><p>"Sure, Crash handled the bosses of the island, but he didn't have to sneak around them after they were angry from being beat." Coco continued. "Ripper Roo made me use my feet, Papu Papu kept fondling my chest, Pinstripe has an anal kink, and that N. Brio guy did everything to me ... oral, bent me over his chemistry table and ended up using every hole ..." Coco cringed. "I started this whole thing as a virgin, believe it or not. All Crash did was try to rape the boar that he rode through the jungle!"</p><p>Tawna burst out laughing at the idea of her boyfriend trying to get some action from a wild pig. "What did you mean by messing with time?" Tawna asked.</p><p>"Oh, that's a little more complicated!" Coco nodded with a smile, happy to show off her intellect. "Crash is supposed to save you, and after that we all live happily ever after until Cortex comes back."</p><p>"He comes back?!" Tawna gasped. "That's horrible!"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, he's harmless." Coco gave a dismissive wave. "Anyway, I decided that I wanted to spend time with my brother on more adventures, so I invented a time machine to come back and see the kind of stuff he did before we started hanging out more. He's been beating up on the island bosses so the flow of time won't be too messed up, but darn it, this was too much!" Coco clenched her fists at her sides. "I'll just rewind time later and let Crash do it, but right now I deserve a reward! I did all of the legwork finding the crystals and gems to even get here! All he did was spin a few big guys in the face!"</p><p>"That sounds right to me, short stuff." Tawna replied, sitting on the balcony wall with her legs crossed. "What kind of reward are you expecting? I don't have anything to give you. I was just going to spend time with Crash once we got home ... wherever home's going to be now." She trailed off, realizing that Cortex had likely destroyed Crash's home. Coco looked unphased by this, however.</p><p>"I wanna see your boobs." Coco replied. Tawna felt her face heat up from the request, and her eyes widened in surprise. Coco sounded far too calm after asking for such an intimate request. Coco's eyes were fixated on Tawna's breasts as the older female bandicoot looked at her in disbelief. "What? Is that really so hard?" Coco asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"You have a pair of your own, sweetie." Tawna pointed at Coco's own chest, which was only covered by her thin white t-shirt and blue jean suspenders, one of which was tossed over her right shoulder. "You know how a mirror works, just look at yours."</p><p>"That's not what I asked for!" Coco protested, sounding irritated at being denied. "You planned on spending an intimate night with Crash, but I did everything! I collected all the gems and relics! I found all of it! Me!" Coco approached Tawna as she spoke, reaching out and grabbing one of Tawna's large breasts through her thin, body-hugging pink top. "You were planning to use these for Crash, but this time it's my turn!"</p><p>"Fine, Coco! Just calm down! You're right!" Tawna agreed, looking nervous at Coco's furious expression. "I guess since you did have to put up with all of Cortex's goons after Crash just softened them up a little, you really do deserve something for it." Tawna reached for the rim of her pink top, slowly pulling it up. Her massive, supple breasts bounced as the material passed them, baring her fur-covered tits to a staring, drooling Coco. Tawna's brown nipples were easy to see through the tan-colored fur covering her chest, and both of them were erect from the cold night air touching her exposed body.</p><p>"Boobs ..." Coco muttered as she stared at Tawna's chest, drool running down her chin. "Finally ... I've wanted to see these for years." Coco continued to think out loud, reaching out and grabbing Tawna's breasts with both hands, squeezing both of them and starting to grope her. Tawna slowly closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip to muffle a quiet moan. Crash always handled her like some kind of toy, but Coco's touch was gentle--the shorter female was making sure to enjoy this.</p><p>"This feels ... pretty good, short stuff ..." Tawna praised Coco, trying to hold back another pleasured moan. Coco chuckled at Tawna's attempt to hide her enjoyment and leaned in, taking Tawna's right nipple into her mouth. Coco began to roughly suckle on the brown bud in her mouth, smiling to herself when she heard Tawna moan loudly. She felt Tawna's fingers run through her hair--the sensation sent a shiver down Coco's spine as she continued to suck on Tawna's nipple, swirling her tongue around it. </p><p>She licked at the fur around the nipple's areola, feeling Tawna shiver against her as the older female wrapped her arms around Coco and pulled her close. Seeing Tawna slowly get into the situation excited Coco further, even more so than just seeing Tawna's breasts. Coco reached down with her left hand and started to rub herself through her suspender pants--the thick denim made touching herself difficult, but putting pressure against her panties made Coco shiver with pleasure.</p><p>"Suck it harder, Coco ..." Tawna whispered, grabbing Coco's ponytail and pulling her close. Coco sighed in content when Tawna's pull forced her face between her large, warm, furry breasts--something Coco had only dreamed about during multiple masturbation sessions. Coco moved her head slowly, rubbing her cheeks against Tawna's breasts and loving the warm feeling that washed over her. When Tawna pulled her ponytail once more to pull her away, Coco blinked in confusion before remembering what she had requested--she leaned back in, taking Tawna's right nipple into her mouth.</p><p>"That's it, shorty!" Tawna moaned, gripping Coco's blonde hair as she felt her roughly suckle. "Just like that!" Coco groaned at hearing another comment about her height, but she shook it off--she was living her biggest fantasy and wasn't going to let anything ruin it. Coco reached for Tawna's left breast, rubbing and squeezing it as she twirled her tongue around the nipple in her mouth. She could feel Tawna's body shivering against her as the taller bandicoot pulled harder on her hair. Coco ignored the pain--it just meant she was doing a very, very good job.</p><p>Coco pushed a hand down her suspenders and into her panties, beginning to rub her slit as she continued to pleasure Tawna. Hearing her moans was making Coco very wet, very quickly--she could cum from looking at Tawna's breasts alone. As Tawna ran her fingers through Coco's hair once more, she leaned down and gave the smaller bandicoot a kiss on her head. Coco felt her face heat up from the surprise affection, but this only drove her further--she gently bit down on Tawna's nipple, causing her to let out a loud, pleasure-filled shout.</p><p>"You're gonna wake him if you keep yelling ..." Coco whispered after pulling back from Tawna's nipple. Both girls looked over at Crash, who was still knocked out with no trace of movement. Coco shrugged and pushed her face between Tawna's breasts again as she slid two fingers into her pussy, pumping them quickly and becoming more aroused by the feeling of Tawna's massive tits embracing her face. "So big ... boobs ..." Coco muttered blissfully.</p><p>"They're all yours." Tawna smiled, patting Coco's head as she watched her. "If I had known you felt this way, maybe I'd have been your girlfriend instead." She giggled. "Take all the time you need for your reward." When Coco didn't reply, Tawna hesitated and looked down at her once more--Coco was breathing heavily and masturbating as fast as her furry orange hand could move while burying herself in Tawna's bust. Before Tawna could open her mouth, Coco came--she pushed her face deep between Tawna's breasts and held still as her body trembled, riding out her orgasm. "When I said 'take your time,' I meant more than a minute ..."</p><p>"Heaven ..." Coco muttered, keeping her face in Tawna's chest. "I have never ... came ... so hard ..."</p><p>"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, but isn't it my turn now?" Tawna winked at Coco and licked her lips. Coco's eyes widened as she watched Tawna begin to slide out of her skirt, revealing that she wore no panties. Coco stared at Tawna's wet slit and felt her mouth begin to water once again--this was gonna be almost as fun as finally touching her boobs!</p><p>Or it would've been, if the two female bandicoots didn't hear something moving behind them. Both of them looked at the doorway, seeing a dazed Crash slowly sitting up and rubbing his head in pain. Before Tawna could warn Coco, she saw that the smaller girl was digging around in her pockets and quickly pulled out a remote.</p><p>"I was never here!" Coco said before jumping up and pulling Tawna into a deep, passionate kiss with a quick rub of the other girl's tongue. Tawna's eyes widened at Coco's incredible kissing skill, but couldn't comment before Coco pressed a button on the remote. She started to fade away, giving Tawna a smile. "I'll come find you later after Crash takes you home! My reward's not done!"</p><p>"Anytime, short stuff." Tawna smiled, winking at her as Coco faded away. Tawna looked over at Crash, who was staring at her bared body.</p><p>"Whoa!" Crash exclaimed. Tawna rolled her eyes with a smile, motioning with a finger for the drooling bandicoot to approach. Crash had a very obvious erection in his jeans.</p><p>"I'm getting off one way or another." Tawna said with a grin. Crash didn't seem to hear her as he reached for her breasts. "I'm gonna have a lot of girls' night sleepovers with your sister."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>